the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Drow
Drow are a species of sentient beings from the planet Caledonia and are spread throughout the Milky Way Galaxy. They have obsidian skin but usually have stark white hair and they are more adapted to colder environments because they evolved under the cold netherlight of Lloth, a moon of Caledonia. Magic is a common attribute for many drow and learning to use aether is a skill taught in standard drow schooling. They are generally quick-witted, which makes them very good at scheming, diplomacy and trading despite the bad reputation of being devious and underhanded in negotiations. The most unique trait they have is the immortality of their souls, which enter an Over-Soul upon death and will then resurrect for a new life. Upon entering their new lives, the memories of their past lives will begin to resurface during the Awakening of their teenage years. Description Appearance Drow are usually around four to five feet tall, though the males are even shorter than the females. They have completely black skin and around their temples are speckles of white. These speckles are considered beauty marks and the more a drow has the more attractive they are considered to be. Most drow have stark white hair though some have grey. They all have lilac coloured irises.Pan Post 89, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Even when old, the drow appear youthful. They are unable to grow hair anywhere except for their heads. Speech Most drow develop a soft lilt, as though they contemplate each word as they use itPan Post 96, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Biological Traits Quick-Witted The drow are exceptionally quick-witted, meaning they are able to get the upper hand in many negotiations such as trading. This has given them an unwarranted negative reputation for being sly and selfishCatH Post 83, CatH Page 3, The Living Daylights, Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Magic Drow Wizardry Drow wizards carry staves tipped with precious stones and are able to use magic to manipulate even netherflame and netherlight. They are able to walk on water. Drow wizards wear thick, heavy armour. Drow Alchemy Some drow experiment in the art of alchemy either instead of or as a compliment to normal magic casting. Teleport Some drow are able to teleport themselves as a gaseous cloud of black smoke. Over-Soul Main article: The Over-Soul When a drow dies their soul goes to the Over-Soul around CaledoniaPan Post 104, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Drow are born without the memories of their past lives but, as teenagers, will begin to regain their memories through an experience known as AwakeningPan Post 140, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Night Vision Drow have excellent night vision, which is an evolutionary trait of the constant dark of their homeworld of Caledonia. However this means that their vision during bright daylight is somewhat impaired. Cold Adaptation They are better adapted to the cold so they do not feel it so keenly as a human would. Culture Warfare Drow don't usually engage in all out warfare and prefer calculated sneak attacks, attrition, missions targets. They use the cover of darkness to attack and hold no honour in combat, though they do have a code of mercy. The drow are known to use blue warpaintPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Religion There is a religion on Caledonia that worship the moon, Lolth, as a god. Clothing Medieval Era During the Medieval Era, the drow tended to wear clothes made of linen that were loose fitting and cut to expose the legs and back. But they then wore leggings to keep their legs warm underneath their loose clothes. Their clothes were normally bright - red, orange, white, teal. The men of the drow are the submissive and dominated of the genders and therefore their outfits tend to be more provocative with exposed skinPan Post 157, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Matriarchy Drow society is a matriarchy in which the rights of males are limited and women hold the most power and dominance. Prostitution During the Medieval Era there were no female prostitutes, only male. Promotions It was common, during the Medieval Era, for drow to get promoted by murdering their rivals or superiors both in politics and in magics. Governments Llurth Caridwen Llurth Caridwen is the mountain residence of the worshippers of Lolth and their religious leader. Their theocracy was a dictatorship directed by the leader, who was once Prelate Seerias during the Medieval Era. Eberron The village of Eberron is a demarchy, where they select the most talented individuals to form a government and vote between those representatives to lead. Characters * Prelate Seerias * Minister Lysse * Dhaeriend do'Ziikin/Newrias Locations Caledonia Main article: Caledonia Caledonia is the homeworld of the drow and is in a constant state of dim light and cold that exudes from the netherlight of Lolth, its moon. The planet was once temporarily settled by humans during the Medieval Era. History Pantheons of the NeSiverse Space Camelot Main article: Space Camelot TBA Clear and the Hopeless The World of Tomorrow The drow alchemist, Dhaeriend do'Ziikin joined the crew of The Hopeful as they were bound for the Cosmic Nullius. Notes Britt's Commentary "I wanted to include a species from popular culture to further expand upon the major pop culture Extended Universe already present in the NeS EU. I decided to introduce the drow, very loosely based upon the Dungeons & DragonsDungeons & Dragons article, Wikipedia. drowDrow article, Wikipedia.. The NeS drow, however, are very different from the D&D source material only being similar in their appearance. I did, however, incorporate other D&D drow facets, such as using the name of their god, LlothLloth article, Wikipedia., as the name of the moon for their homeworld, which is worshipped as a god by some NeS drow. As the drow are based upon the drow of ScottishScotland article, Wikipedia. folklore, I named their homeworld CaledoniaCaledonia article, Wikipedia., which is the LatinLatin article, Wikipedia. name for Scotland. I came up with the idea of the Over-Soul long ago but reimagined it for use with the drow to give them a very unique flair in NeS lore. The Over-Soul was inspired by the use of the term Over-SoulThe Over-Soul article, Wikipedia. by Ralph Waldo EmmersonRalph Waldo Emmerson article, Wikipedia., albeit with very different usage. Because Star WarsStar Wars article, Wikipedia. has been such a prevalent source of content for the NeS EU, I decided I wanted to incorporate Star TrekStar Trek article, Wikipedia. sources somehow and meshed that into the drow species so they use FederationUnited Federation of Planets article, Wikipedia. ships and inspired technology, as well as other features like uniformsStar Trek Uniforms article, Wikipedia. and terminology." - Britt the Writer. References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References TBA Clear and the Hopeless References